Somewhere I'll Find You
by Clavel
Summary: Bunny plot, bunny plot! Anouncing a bunny plot! Okay, just read to find out. JesseSuze fluff!


**SOMEWHERE I'LL FIND YOU**

"_Don't worry, querida, we found each other once, we'll find each other again."_

Susannah Simon woke up suddenly, sitting up in her bed. The warm, silky masculine voice still sounding in her head. She looked around; just to make sure she was alone. She was, there was no one else

"Go back to sleep, Suze." She muttered under her breath, trying to calm down. At eighteen, she was a normal, happy girl – who was starting her freshman year of college the following morning- but that _voice_ had been haunting her dreams for almost a year. She couldn't understand what it was… but it made her feel like she was forgetting something. Suze had talked about it with Father Dominic, up at the Mission, but he said she was just nervous over this or that, but Suze was sure it was something more than nervousness.

That voice kept calling out for her, urging her on to find what she had missed.

Suze lay back down and turned to her side, her gaze caught in her open window, moonlight coming in from it. And she couldn't help to tell herself that something was missing in deed.

-------

First day back at school.

Jesse De Silva was a big fan of the first day back at school.

True this was only his second time experiencing one but still, he really liked being back at school. Finally he had something else to think about, other than his beloved Susannah. The summer had been dreadful, though Father Dominic had managed to get him a job in on of the ranches outside Carmel and that had kept him busy, in the lonely afternoons, just after twilight, Jesse couldn't help to think in his _querida_.

A whole year had passed since that day, before she started her senior year of high school.

Doctor Slaski had warned him and Susannah about it. Suze said she was willing to take the risk.

"Jesse," she had said. "Think about it, you would be alive again… we could be together."

"You won't remember me, querida. You won't remember me, or the love you have for me, or anything that has happened since we meet."

"An nothing Mediator-related." Dr Slaski added.

Susannah has shrugged one shoulder, "I don't care about mediating. If I give up my skills, Jesse can have the normal, happy life he deserved and was robbed from him."

"But Susannah…"

"Jesse, I love you. You're the only one I've ever loved. And I have faith that if I do this everything will work out in the end. And I believe that if I fell in love with you once, I will fall love you again."

Finally, Jesse had agreed and Father Dominic and Dr. Slaski performed the ritual that took Suze's powers away and brought Jesse back to life. After wards, Dr. Slaski had helped him to get into college – where Jesse was majoring in History and Philosophy – and to get an identity. Jesse found comfort in those small things… we would have loved to be with Susannah but doctor Slaski had been very clear in the fact that when they meet again it would have to be totally spontaneous… it would happen when it was meant to happen; he could not look for her.

So Jesse had knelt next to Suze's sleeping form, back in the rectory, the night it all started again, and said to her ear: "Don't worry, querida. We found each other once. We'll find each other again."

-----

Suze's day was so not going like planned.

She had only got into two of the classes she wanted and was forced to take (glup) Chemistry and (double glup) Physics. Besides that, Jake had forgotten he had promised her to show her around campus, so she was left alone with the rest of the freshmen to find her way around at NoCal.

Now it was late. A storm had been predicted and she had just made her way out of the busy bookstore… and Andy had not been happy when she had called two hours before to tell him she wasn't going to make it for diner. Suze stood in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to remember where she had parked her car when suddenly…

"Meow!"

The pitiful cry at her feet startled her and made her drop her books with a "Jesus!"

"Spike!" A voice called as she knelt down to pick up her Universal History book and found it the book was ruined. Suze looked up and found herself staring into a cat… and an ugly cat at that… it had only one ear.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed just as a couple of darkly tanned hands reached for the cat.

"Please forgive my cat." The voice said.

Suze stood up, ruined book in hand, "It's okay." She said though she knew it wasn't. She would have to go back to the book store, call Andy again and say that she just might not make it home tonight. See how her stepfather reacted to that one.

"Is not alright Miss…" the voice trailed off and Suze looked up and found herself staring into a very handsome face "Susannah."

Suze blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"It's on your ID." Jesse said quickly, holding out the school ID he had picked up while picking up Spike.

"Oh." Was all Suze said.

Sure, the guy was hot but she had bigger problems that the guy's hotness, for one, her ruined book.

"Nombre de Dios." Jesse said in a voice that would have made Gina – Suze's friend who had a thing for Latino guys –swooning. Then he reached for the book in Suze hands and started toward the three store building off the side from where Suze suspected he had come out in the first place.

Suze followed him inside, ranting about wanting her book back. He lived in the ground floor, department two, the one that had a window to the street. The place was well kept, for being kept by a guy that is, at least they weren't take out and pizza cartoons all over the place like they were in Brad's room back at home. Only books pilled up in practically every surface and some open CD cases lying around.

Suze saw Jesse place her book in the coffee table and began to roam the bookshelves. "It has to be around here…" he murmured absently.

"Excuse me? Can I have my book back?" Suze asked.

"Eureka!" Jesse said. He had found what he had been looking for. It turned out that had been the exact same book Spike had ruined. "Here." He said trusting the book into Suze's hands. "I know you had a new one, but for the time being you won't have to go to the bookstore."

"Oh, thanks!" Suze said brightly opening the book. "Thanks a lot…" Suze read the bottom part of the first page, on pencil it read "Jesse De Silva."

"Just Jesse." He said smiling, and causing all kinds of havoc where Suze's pulse was concerned. "Anyway, when you decide to get a new book, just tell me, I'll pay for it since it was my cat's fault."

"Oh, not is alright." Suze said embarrassed, just realizing she had gone, uninvited, inside of a totally stranger's house. She started to back towards the door. "Well, thanks for the book!" She said quickly and bolted out of the door… forgetting her purse.

…

"Susannah!" she heard Jesse call.

"Um… yes?" she said turning around in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You forgot this." He said holding up the purse. Just as thick rain drop fell into Suze head. Suddenly it was purling down hard.

"Jesus! I'll never make it home now." Suze whined. She hadn't notice that Jesse had grabbed her shoulder, taken her books and was steering her towards the door of the café that was located between the bookstore and his building.

"Now, now, just wait till it stops raining." Said Jesse opening the door and ushering her in. "Have a cup of coffee with me while you wait."

"I guess a cup of coffee won't hurt." Suze sighed.

It started with a cup of coffee, then diner and without noticing three hours had passed… Suze called home to check in with her mom and then Jesse escorted her out to her car.

As the exited the café a song started to sound in the jukebox, surprisingly it was a song in Spanish that made Jesse chuckle.

"What?" Suze asked and Jesse translated what the song said

_Ay, si nos hubieran visto (If they had seen us)_

_Estábamos ahí sentados (We were sitting there)__  
__Frente a frente (Facing each other)__  
__No podía faltarnos la Luna_ (With the moon there)

_Y hablábamos de todo un poco (And we talked about everything)__  
__Y todo nos causaba risa (And everything made us laugh)__  
__Como dos tontos (Like a couple of fools)__  
__Y yo que no veía la hora (And I couldn't see the tour)__  
__De tenerte en mis brazos (In which I could hour you in my arms)__  
__Y poderte decir: (And say:) ___

_Te Amo... (I love you)__  
__Desde el primer momento en que te vi. (From the moment I saw you)__  
__Y hace tiempo te buscaba (I've been looking for you for a while)__  
__Y ya te imaginaba así (And I imagined you as you are)__  
__Te amo... (I love you)__  
__Aunque no es tan fácil de decir (Even when is not easy to say it)__  
__Y defino lo que siento con estas palabras (And I tell you exactly what I feel with this words: )__  
__Te amo... (I love you)__  
__Te amo... (I love you)_

Suze stayed in silence for a while, standing in front of her car, not sure why she wanted to stay with this guy that she had just met.

Jesse stood there too, not moving. It seemed perfectly impossible for him that he had found Susannah again… he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, his brain told him to wait, his heart told him to go on.

Jesse chose to listen to his heart and reached for Suze's hand… something that so far he had only dreamed about doing.

"Susannah,"

"Yes?"

_Y de pronto nos rodeó el silencio (And suddenly the silence surrounded us)__  
__Y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro (And we looked at each other)__  
__Tus manos entre las mías (Your hands between mine)__  
__Tal vez nos volveremos a ver (Maybe we'll see each other again)__  
__Mañana no sé si podré (Tomorrow I know if can)__  
__Que estás jugando (What are you playing?)__  
__Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver (I'll die if I don't see you again)__  
__Y tenerte en mis brazos (And hold you in my arms)__  
__Y poderte decir: (And say:)___

_Te amo... (I love you) __  
__Desde el primer momento en que te vi (From the moment I saw you)__  
__Y hace tiempo te buscaba (I've been looking for you for a while)__  
__Y ya te imaginaba así (And I imagined you as you are)__  
__Te amo... (I love you) __  
__Aunque no es tan fácil de decir (Even when it isn't easy tosay)__  
__Y defino lo que siento con estas palabras (And I can tell you exactly how I feel with his words: )__  
__Te amo... (I love you)__  
__Te amo... (I love you)_

Jesse leaned down, like he had done so many times in his mind, dreaming and fantasizing about this moment, and caught Suze's lips in a slow, warm kiss.

Suze knew she ought to have pulled away… she had just met him for crying out loud, and she had never been the type to kiss in the first date… if they had even been in a date to begin with.

But there was a part of Suze that knew that she had just found what she had missed, and she liked the feeling of being whole again, so she kissed Jesse back.

-----

One year later…

Suze and Jesse just exited the bookstore, it was the first day back at school; Jesse was starting his senior year and Suze her sophomore.

"Jesse?"

"Yes, querida?" Jesse asked, as they walked to his apartment.

Suze felt that little fluttery feeling in her stomach that she always got whenever he called her "querida" and smiled, "You know it has been exactly a year since we meet." Since that day, the one when Spike – who still didn't show a iota of regard for Suze- had ruined her history book, Jesse and Suze had become inseparable. A month after they 'met' they had gone steady and had been dating ever since.

"Really?" Jesse said playfully, of course he remembered.

"It was funny, that day… because I felt like it wasn't the first time we had met. Actually, I still feel like that sometimes… like you know me so well..."

"That's because we are soul mates, Susannah." Jesse said.

And Suze believed him.

Jesse never told Suze about ghosts and mediating… what for?

They were happy and together…

They were in love… what more could he ask for?

---

The End.

---

Notes:

Dedicated to the girls in the MCBC

I just needed to kill this bunny plot, now I'm going back to my retirement and my homework.

Please review!

Much Love,

Crazy, lovable me.


End file.
